


【糖珍】意外惊喜

by xxxcaro



Category: Min Yoongi | Suga/Kim Seokjin | Jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxcaro/pseuds/xxxcaro





	【糖珍】意外惊喜

金硕珍一出机场立刻拨通电话，于冗长的忙音里指尖啪嗒啪嗒在手机后壳敲出节奏。

因工作原因出国已有约一年没回来也少有机会和同样忙碌的恋人见面，再次踏上这片土地时竟油然而生一股亲切感。

即使是年末也忙得不可开交，抽空订了机票飞回打算和恋人在一年最后一天见一面，隔天还得风尘仆仆赶回去。

可一想到回家就能看见对方，他开始止不住上扬的嘴角。

“猜我在哪？”电话刚接通就传来对方的询问，有些失真的声音里是掩饰不去的笑意，他甚至能从句末听出明显上扬的尾音。

“太有默契了吧，我也正想问你”他笑眯了眼，迫不及待要说出这个特地准备的惊喜，他等不及想看恋人欣喜又装作不在意的表情。

“哦？哪儿呢？”

“首尔，我回家了。”

“……操”意外的短暂沉默后恋人久违的爆了句粗口。

“怎么了，你别说……”他突然有了一种不好的预感，直到听见另一头传来熟悉的风铃声，像极了他工作住房门前挂着的风铃，“你来找我了？”

“……嗯”有些咬牙切齿的。

“不是吧这么巧”感到惊诧的同时愉快的感觉涌上心头，这情绪来的没头没脑，像在水里突然滴下的染料，蔓延得迅猛而彻底，只让他没由来笑出声。

电话那头闵玧其叹了口气，语气有些无奈“可不是”。

是真感到有趣，他逐渐克制不住嘴角勾起的弧度弯腰大笑出声，惊得附近一对情侣停下来望向他，那场面约摸是有些惊人，以至从他身旁走过的男孩抬头看他时露出了惶恐的神情。

“啊抱歉抱歉”他一边道歉拢着手机快速走向行人较少的路边，一边听闵玧其似是而非的抱怨。

“那你可得在外面过一夜了”他边说着，脑海里想象出对方蹲在门口憩息楚楚可怜的模样，再次没忍住笑出声。

“你真当我傻？”对方轻笑两声，似乎也被他的情绪所感染“附近有没有什么酒店？干净点儿的。”

“哟你还挺挑”他调侃着却也在脑内搜索起满足的条件“就我住的街口右边拐角有一家，立十字路口那儿的，离我家不到800米，应该符合闵大pd的要求。”

“住家里习惯了”闵玧其口吻淡淡的“你不总把家整理得挺干净吗。”

金硕珍听着，脚步就慢下来，他低头看昏黄路灯照着自己的影子缩短又拉长，嘴里呼出的气体在寒冬凝成一团雾飘在空中又逐渐消散，最后他驻足在一根路灯下。

“闵玧其”他轻轻蹭着灯光照耀下聚集在自己脚周的小团黑影，语气平缓而柔和。

“嗯？”

“我挺想你的”语毕又笑了，迈开步伐去追被灯光拉扯逐渐变长的影子。

对方有好一会儿没说话，金硕珍也不急着开口，他把听筒压近耳捕捉对方隐约的呼吸声，直到听见回答才放松力道。

“所以我这不是来找你了吗”他听见闵玧其这么说。

输了输了，连在嘴上耍帅的机会都不给自己。

金硕珍摇摇头，边嘀咕着“可我回首尔了啊”边抬脚踢起路边一颗小石子，又像是惊觉不对仓促收回腿，继续有一搭没一搭和闵玧其聊。

由于烟火管制，即使在跨年夜也几乎看不到烟花盛放，只零星听见烟火炸开的声音。

他看着腕表秒针一点一点向12挪动，即使指尖已冻得发麻也未放下手，直到三个指针均指向12点的位置，开口道“新年快乐。”

伴随着他的声音响起的，是手机那头不甚清晰的钟声和闵玧其一句“新年快乐。”

多么奇妙的感应。

精准到分秒的祝福，相隔千里的恋人此刻是不是也正看着表或盯着手机的电子时间掐算着、 在新一年伊始将祝福传达呢？

明明不是个浪漫的人，可无论是心血来潮还是精心计划在跨年夜不远千里来探望自己，还是此时此刻的新年祝福，虽然巧合错过，这点细致的温柔却也足够浪漫了。

他又想起两人确立关系的那次旅行，那时他们是锋芒毕露的闵玧其和不甚稳重的金硕珍，早已忘记因何而争吵，虽然依旧同行却也很少交流。

但少年之间到底也没什么矫情，只是刚刚吵过的两人都憋着一口气，执拗地等着对方先低头。

途中遇到一对年轻夫妇，正搜集着来自世界各地旅人的祝福，美丽的妻子盛情邀请他们参与，若在平日金硕珍不会拒绝，可他当时着实没什么兴趣，倒是身旁的闵玧其应了一声就走过去，他只得跟上。

闵玧其先开口，是句极简单的祝福“결혼축하해요。”

他不服输地跟上“Happy wedding”。

闵玧其瞟他一眼，勾起嘴角语气却平淡“feliz matrimonio。”

忘了事情是怎样发展，只记得新娘笑着谢过他们越积越多也越发漏洞百出的多语种新婚祝福，先前的不愉快也在这样的氛围下消失无踪。

和夫妇道别后，他甚至兴致盎然请闵玧其吃了圣代，后来啊……闵玧其叫住了兴奋的走在前方看风景的他，悠然上前给他看自己手里的相机，正是他走在前面的背影。

“金硕珍”对方语气还是一贯的淡然“和我在一起吧。”

意料之外却又在情理之中。

理所当然的，他回答“行啊。”

如今想来，这段感情本就如此奇妙。

他看了眼通话显示的'闵玧其'字样，露出不知是今天的第几个笑容。


End file.
